


King's Reward

by PaperFox19



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin wants to thank King Sinbad for all his help. He asks around and learns what he can do for the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

King's Reward

Aladdin wants to thank King Sinbad for all his help. He asks around and learns what he can do for the king.

-x-

Aladdin was stumped. King Sinbad had been so helpful to him and Alibaba, and he wanted to thank the man for all his help. “Hmm,” Ja'far walked by and noticed the magi's distress.

“What's wrong Aladdin?” the boy turned to look at him.

“I want to find a way to thank Mr. Sinbad for all the help he's given us. You are close to him what would he like.” Je'far blushed.

“Well...there is one thing I know he likes...” Aladdin got a happy look on his face.

“What is it?” Ja'far was torn, but since Aladdin was so for it, what could it hurt. He leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear. “That will really make him happy?”

“Yes.” Aladdin chuckled.

“Thank you Mr. Ja'far.” He left to go see Sinbad.

King Sinbad was walking the hall when Aladdin came barreling towards him. “Oh hello Aladdin what can I do for you?”

“I'm actually here to thank you Mr. Sinbad.” he raised his staff, and with a quick spell Sinbad soon found himself stripped by the rukh. His tattered clothes and metal vessels were placed in a bubble of magoi. Sinbad gasped as his muscled form was completely exposed. His soft, 8 inch long, very thick cock was exposed. His whole crotch was exposed purple pubes crowning his crotch to the big balls that hung below.

“Aladdin what is this?” the boy released his turban and Sinbad soon got swept up in the floating turban. Aladdin jumped up and brought his bare foot to Sinbad's soft cock and the purple haired male relaxed. His cheeks burned in a blush as his cock stirred under the magi's foot. “Ohhhh!” Sinbad's cock grew hard and Aladdin was able to rub him more and more, soon trapping his arousal against his pubes and abs.

The boy chuckled and began rubbing the male's shaft with his foot. When at the head Aladdin squeezed the tip with his toes, feeling pre began to leak out. He kept stroking with his foot, even letting his heel rub his balls. “Ahhhh Aladdin!”

Sinbad could have stopped this, he should have stopped this, but he didn't want to stop this. You see Sinbad had a foot fetish, a male's foot, to kiss it, touch it, lick it, smell it, to have it touch him he loved it. It was a weakness of his, he may have been known as a womanizer but when it came to men he was just as bad.

He hadn't been with anyone in some time, so to have the boy's foot on his cock felt too amazing for words. The heel, sole, pads and toes, were dancing along his manhood. The softness of the boy's feet, the warmth, and the way his toes flexed. “Ohhhh!” his hips bucked.

Aladdin brought his foot up, his big toe rubbed his piss slit, smearing the pre all over. Sinbad couldn't take it, his cock spasmed and seed began to pelt the Magi's foot. Some of the seed shot between his toes and pelted Sinbad's pecks and abs. “Aladdin what got into you?”

“Did you not like it?” he looked fallen. “Mr. Ja'far said you would enjoy this.”

“Well yes I did enjoy it,” he didn't know what to say. His cock was already hard again he wanted more.

“I wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for us.”

“Ohh, I see hehe that makes things easier.” he rose up and grabbed Aladdin's foot and began licking his cum off.

“Ahh Mr. Sinbad!” the older male licked between his toes and even sucked on his big toe. He didn't stop licking over his pads across the sole and to his heel.

“Let us continue Aladdin, I would like my reward and you'll enjoy it to.” he had Aladdin strip and Aladdin sat on Sinbad's abs and his feet would rest on the man's face. Sinbad nuzzled the feet, taking big whiffs of his musk, and going to town and licking the soles. The two floated down the hall, Sinbad going to town on Aladdin's feet.

The Magi on his part used the rukh to tickle Sinbad's feet. The wings tickled him and made his toes flex and his legs jerk. It was battle on two ends, and his cock was weeping like mad. Just before he was going to cum, Aladdin spun around and forced his cock down, and he came seed pelting the soles of the magi's feet. He spun back around and Sinbad got to lick the cum off the boy's feet.

Aladdin took breaks, bringing his feet together and he stroked his own cock. Sinbad watched with wild fascination. Soon the young magi came, and long ropes of cum pelted his feet and it was time for Sinbad to feast again. “Mr. Sinbad are you happy?”

“Yes Aladdin, very happy thank you.” he went back to licking the boy's feet, his tongue tracing the lines, like he was reading a palm.

The king got his reward. He didn't plan on this but hey they all had their vices. “What can I do for you Aladdin?” the boy grinned. Sinbad found himself on his hands and knees the blue haired magi molesting his ass, hands groping and fondling his firm butt cheeks. His face was buried between the cheeks, tongue licking the man's ass hole.

Judar was gonna be so pissed when he learned that Aladdin popped Sinbad's cherry, but hey it was his reward to.

End


End file.
